


Illness

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [28]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Ianto has a cold





	

Ianto was lying in Jack's bed. A glass of water next to him and a pile of used tissues on the floor. If it wasn't for the fact Jack had to work, then the two of them would have been back at Ianto's flat.

But Jack did have to work and he was having a little trouble with coffee. The whole team were. Nobody knew how to work the coffee machine. Well, Jack did. But he didn't do it very well. Tosh had come in with some Starbucks and that had been the only caffeine the team had had all day. Gwen was getting cranky and they were all relieved when the rift alarm went off and they had to go out on a mission. Jack left Gwen, Tosh and Owen to do this and he climbed down the ladder to his room instead.

"Hey, Ianto," Jack said. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like I'm dying," Ianto said, grumbling and then he started to cough. Jack climbed on the bed behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll be okay," Jack said. "It's just a cold." Ianto snuggled back into Jack.

"Thank you Jack," Ianto said.

"What for?" Jack asked.

"Taking care of me," Ianto said.


End file.
